


Naruto is a Anbu

by Autumncat210



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Smart Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumncat210/pseuds/Autumncat210
Summary: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS





	Naruto is a Anbu

**Author's Note:**

> hi

My name is Naruto Uzunaki and I was born on the day the nine tails attack the hidden leaf village and it was the day i was made the Jinchuriki of the nine tails (Kurama). And when i was 3 years old i had met the nine tails and the nine tail told me about my family and about how my parents died and

when i turn 4 years old i started to train to become a ninja and it been 2 years since started to train and i just turn 6 years old and the 3th Hokage give money to buy ramen and Today was the day i join the anbu black ops and the hokage didn't know i was fox and i was give a mission has fox and when i was 7 years old I was give the name the monster Fox

and another name that i can't remember and a few days after i was send to kill some guy i think he was a high ranking and i had a small team there was and i think there was a guy who was send to make some i just don't fuck up this mission and i think i know his name is kakashi hatake and i hope he is has good as the rumours say.

\----------(TIME SKIP and because i am to lazy to write the scene)-----

( after the mission)

3th Hokage - so fox-san you're done with your mission

fox/Naruto- yes i am hokage-sama

3th Hokage- good you may leave fox-san

and Naruto left the 3th hokage and kakashi alone and Naruto took of his mask when he made it home and he made sure that he was not followed and left to go buy ramen.

( back to the 3th hokage and kakashi)

the 3th hokage- so how did he do kakashi

kakashi- he did good for a kid but he still need to work on his teamwork and his close-combat and he would make a good anbu captrain.

The 3th hokage- "oh that a lot coming from you kakashi we should started with a small team for him maybe 3 team for now and you can leave now kakahi."

kakashi- "yes 3th hokage"

\----------------(back to Naruto)----------------

after i bought my ramen i was on my way andi saw some of the villagers that has a abused me since i was a kid and so i just left and when home and in the next 4 days i was a call to see the 3th hokage and i after to go see the 3th hokage and i was in his office.

fox/Naruto- "you call for me 3th hokage-sama did i do something wrong or..."

the 3th hokage had interrupted fox/Naruto and the 3th hokage had said " no fox i had decided to let you join a team and in a few years time you could be a captain"

fox/Naruto- yes hokage-sama~ you can pick for me

the 3th hokage- okay fox-san you well be part of a team of 5 and they are good but they need someone to be a leader to them will you take it fox-san

fox/Naruto- yes i will take it hokage-sama

and after that i had become a leader to 5 newbies to anbu and there was 3 girls and 2 boys and grow in power and after a while they had started to see my own power i was stronger than them but they mostly saw me has a kid and 4 years was past and i had become a captain of my own squad and i was given a mission by the hokage-sama and the mission was to watch sasuke uchiha and since i was already was i have academy it had made it a lot easyer to get in the academy and i had read the information about sasuke uchiha the witness to the uchiha massacre and no one know what the fox look like.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it was bad it I started to write this about 4 month ago and please tell me if there are mistakes i was up at 4 something am this morning writing this oh and i had coffee for this just saying 🙂
> 
> (i just edited it on February 11, 2018)
> 
> words- 726


End file.
